Fate: Arachne
Profile: Identity: Her true identity is Arachne, a talented weaver who was turned into a spider by Athena, the Goddess of Wisdom and Craft. Arachne was a Lydian Maiden who was the daughter of Idmon of Colophon, who was a famous dyer in purple. She was credited to have invented linen cloth and nets while her son Closter introduced the use of spindle in the manufacture of wool. She was said to have been a native of Hypæpæ, near Colophon in Asia Minor. She began as a shepherd's daughter who started weaving at an early stage. She boasted that she was better than Athena and even refused to acknowledge that her skill may came in part at least from Athena. Athena took offense and set up a contest between them. Presenting herself as an old lady, she approached the boasting girl and warned: "You can never compare to any of the gods. Plead for forgiveness and Athena might spare your soul." "Ha! I only speak the truth and if Athena thinks otherwise then let her come down and challenge me herself," Arachne replied. Athena removed her disguise and appeared in shimmering glory, clad in a sparkling white chiton. The two began weaving straight away. Athena's weaving represented four separate contests between mortals and the gods in which the gods punished mortals for setting themselves as equals of the gods. Arachne's weaving depicted ways that the gods had misled and abused mortals, particularly Zeus, tricking and seducing many women. When Athena saw that Arachne had not only insulted the gods but done so with a work far more beautiful than Athena's own, she was enraged. She ripped Arachne's work to shreds and hit her on the head three times. Terrified and ashamed, Arachne hanged herself. Then Athena said, "Live on then, and yet hang, condemned one, but, lest you are careless in future, this same condition is declared, in punishment, against your descendants, to the last generation!" After saying this she sprinkled her with the juice of Hecate's herb, and immediately at the touch of this dark poison, Arachne's hair fell out. With it went her nose and ears, her head shrank to the smallest size, and her whole body became tiny. Her slender fingers stuck to her sides as legs, the rest is belly, from which she still spins a thread, and, as a spider, weaves her ancient web."4 This showed how goddesses punished mortals who dared to insult them. Appearance: Physical Appearance: She looks like a beautiful woman with a giant spider as her lower half. Clothing: She wears bare amount of clothing since she is a half spider. Personality: Arachne has Stats: Servant Type: Class/Personal Skills: # Self Replenishment (Mana) - Rank C (For as long as Athena exists, Arachne will not stop her hatred for Athena) # Avenger - Rank A (She hates Athena for turning her into a spider. ) # Memory Correction - Rank A (Her very body will always remind her of all the resentment she has for Athena) # Innocent Monster - Rank EX(Arachne was only turned into a spider. But many stories have altered her) # Abilities: # Spider Weave (Being a very talented weaver, she can easily construct things out of her own spider silk) # Spider Silk (Her spider silk is extremely powerful and cannot be torn easily) # Poisonous Bite # Easy Spawning of Spiders (She can birth out hundred of spiders, giant spiders and even Arachne. ) # Spider Transformation (Arachne can shift between half woman/half spider to a giant spider) # Equipment: Noble Phantasm: 1st, Aranea Pestis, Mea Necto Lucror Legend: The embodiment of her tale. Appearance: Effect - Passive: It greatly improves Arachne weaving skill allow her silk to be used easily. All Spiders will obey Arachne. Effect - Active: Arachne weaves her winning weaving which she beat Athena with and throws it on a target that generates a curse that changes the target into a spider. Relationships: Roles in Stories: Trivia: - Aranea Pestis, Mea Necto Lucror or Spider Curse, My Weave Win. Quotes: Category:Fate: Avenger